The Incredible Shrinking Anteater
The Incredible Shrinking Anteater is an HTF fanon episode from Season 43. It involves Sniffles shrinking down to the size an ant, so he can take revenge on the Ants. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Wooly *Petunia *The Ants *Buzzles Appearances *Toothy *Lumpy Plot Sniffles is seen taking a plate of cookies to his table. He leaves the cookies and goes off to get some milk from his fridge. One of the Ants peeks from a mousehole and sees the cookies. When Sniffles got back, he saw that his cookies are gone. Sniffles then sees an ant running with the cookies and chases after it. When the ant went back into the mousehole, Sniffles tried to reach the cookie. The ants replaced the cookie with a mousetrap. When Sniffles thinks he got the cookie, he hears a snap and screams in pain. Later, Sniffles suffers flashbacks of him being tormented by the Ants and decided that enough is enough. Sniffles then gets an idea for revenge. Sniffles decides to build a shrink ray so he can shrink himself down to the size of an ant. After he built his shrink ray, he tested it on an apple. The apple shrinks and Sniffles gives a nod of approval, along with eating the apple. Sniffles turns the shrinking size to "Ant". The ray hits Sniffles and Sniffles shrinks down to the size of ant. Sniffles climbs on his chair and lab desk. He reaches an open window and jumps, starting his journey to the anthill. Sniffles walks along the sidewalk until a wind blows him into Wooly's garden. Wooly is seen mowing his lawn and didn't see Sniffles in the long grass. Sniffles stared in horror at the approaching lawnmower, fearing that he might get shredded. The lawnmower blade then gets jammed on the rims of Sniffles' spectacles, causing the lawnmower to spin around and throw Wooly into a wood chipper (operated by Toothy). The blades start spinning again and blow Sniffles out of the garden. The blades have blown Sniffles to a park, where Petunia was having her picnic. Petunia didn't notice that Sniffles had landed into her orange juice and decided to drink it anyway. Sniffles looked in horror as Petunia is about to drink him up, and she did. Sniffles grabbed hold of Petunia's uvula to prevent being swallowed, which caused Petunia to cough a little. However, Petunia drank more and Sniffles was eventually gulpped down. Sniffles then entered Petunia's stomach and was then covered by more orange juice. He figured out a way to escape and that is to dive into the burning bubbling acid, eventually entering the intestines (with a few skin burns). When Sniffles reached the last part of the big intestine, he used a pump to build up gas. Outside, Petunia feels a tingly sensation and eventually blows out Sniffles via flatulence. The blow sent Sniffles to the anthill. Sniffles climbed the anthill and knocked on the door. Sniffles then uses a disguise so the ants will think he is another ant. When a disguised Sniffles entered the anthill, he bursted out of his costume, wielding a knife and a chainsaw. The Ants then scream and panic as Sniffles chased them around the anthill, until they got an idea. The Ants remembered that they kept an angry Buzzles in a cage. Buzzles bursts out from his cage and stung Sniffles multiple times, eventually killing him. Buzzles laughs evilly until he is stepped on by Lumpy. The episode ends with Lumpy walking off with Wooly's lawnmower. Deaths *Wooly was thrown into a wood chipper. *Sniffles was stung badly by Buzzles. *Buzzles was stepped on by Lumpy. Injuries: *Sniffles had his hand caught in a mousetrap. *Some of Sniffles' fur was burnt off when he swam in Petunia's stomach acid. Trivia *When Sniffles remembers the times when the Ants tortured him, clips from Crazy Antics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck it Up and Tongue in Cheek are seen. *When Sniffles was falling into Petunia's stomach, a pan shot of her entire organ system (her lungs, heart, liver, stomach and intestines) is seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes Category:Size change episodes